chronostarsfandomcom-20200214-history
Lunar Lapse
Lunar Lapse is a series of 5e campaigns that take place on the planet of Dramsibb, the toroid planet within the Mimorneo System. Lucent Lunar Lapse : For whatever reason, you were in Jarlosk when it happened. : Perhaps you were born there and have stayed there all your life, seeing no need to leave this region. Life is rather good here. The intermingling of various cultures – Rosk, Dosk, Daan, and Sehth – make it an interesting place, vibrant and full of life. Winters are harsh, and it is in fact the height of winter right now, but all people have their own means of coping with it. The Sehth remain underground, of course; Rosk have flames that burn brighter than the winter is cold. Dosk, if they are not lone wanderers, have their own isolated cities full of magic and wondrous technology they've reclaimed from their lost history, and the Daan's openness to new ideas means they have plenty of means to cope with winter. And the Beyonders... well, they have their own reasons for staying where the climate is most hostile. : Maybe you came to Jarlosk for your own reasons. A Beyonder seeking somewhere safe to live in freedom, a Daan searching for their true name or identity, a Dosk hunting down something long-lost, a Rosk who left home to preserve the balance of the universe, or a Sehth venturing to far-off caverns to commune with the earth – these are just a few of the kinds of people that could have ended up in Jarlosk with no intentions of staying for long, only to end up holed up somewhere while waiting for the bitter winter to pass. : And that was when you saw it, looking up at the moon that separates your world from the “other” universe far in the sky. Something '''fell '''from the sky in a blaze of fire. It crashed to the ground, leaving a ringing in your ears. You're sure of it. You saw it with your own eyes. And for whatever reason, you went to investigate it, braving the snow and hail and the stinging cold that could throttle the life out of you. You weren't the only one who went to see what happened. And as a result, you weren't the only one who heard that static-ridden woman's voice crackle from the strange metal object... : “H-Hello?! Hey! Pick this up if you can hear it! I-I swear it's not, um... demon-craft, or anything like that! Please, just pick this up. I'm sure' someone''' must be out there–”'' : You fumbled with the object, unsure how to manipulate it. It seemed more complex than even lost Dosk engineering, which relied on steam and coal to move even without the help of arcane magic. Though it had been sitting in the snow, the object was warm to the touch like the stones of a hearth. While you tried to identify the machinations of the object, the voice speaking from it grew only more desperate as time went on. : “Please! I'm trying to help you! Is there anyone out there?! You're in '''danger! '''Listen to me!” : Finally, your finger strayed over the right combination of touches and button-pushing, and the voice heaved a sigh of relief on hearing your confusion. : “Oh, thank – thank god. Someone found it. Thank god. You're – you have '''no' idea how glad I am to hear you. Please listen closely.”'' : For whatever reason – pity, curiosity, or maybe even a sense of duty to hear her out – you did so. And the voice paused, steadying herself before speaking again. : “My name is Saramidel. Your world is about to be destroyed.” Category:Mimorneo Campaigns